User blog:Warmk/Champion concept: Harold the hitman
Harold, the Stalker is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Harold takes advantage of all opportunities to assassinate a target. Every 4 seconds (reduced by .5 seconds for each nearby allied champion within 800 units in range of both Harold and an enemy champion, big monster or epic monster). A stack of opportunity appears on nearby enemy champions, big monster or epic monster within 800 units for 5 seconds (refreshed whenever a stack is gained) each stack to a max of 5 stacks. Hitting an ability or auto attack on a target with stacks, consumes all stacks dealing a bonus 5% damage bonus and cool down refund per stack if an ability used to activate the stacks or gaining an increased 5% Attack speed and movement speed buff for 1 second per stack. Harold also gains a 5% movement speed buff when he runs towards a enemy with stacks per stack. if an enemy champion is below 25% health all stacks of opportunity becomes Vulnerable stacks on that champion. these stacks can be activated by allies and have double the effects of opportunity stacks. }} Harold dashes towards an enemy, damaging in an area around Harold's target.Harold also slows all enemies hit with stacks of opportunity by 0.5 seconds for each stack . if Harold hits an enemy with five stacks of opportunity he will instead stun the enemy hit for 1.5 seconds. enemies hit that have no stacks of opportunity gain 1 stack of opportunity |leveling = :550 |cooldown = |cost = 60/70/80/90/100 |costtype = mana }} whenever hiding in a bush if Harold stays in it for 4 seconds he gains a 4 second camouflage when leaving the bush. when Harold is seen whilst he is camouflaged he loses camouflage and gains 20% extra burst of movement speed for 2 seconds |description2 = Harold stabs a target enemy dealing extra damage and applying a grievous wound for 2 seconds dealing bleed damage reducing healing and slowing a target which is increased for each stack of opportunity activated by this ability. if Harold targets an enemy with 5 opportunity stacks the enemy also deal a reduced 25% damage and is snared for the duration of the grievous wound |leveling = per stack % per stack % per stack. |cooldown = |cost = 100/110/120/130/140 |costtype = mana | range = 125 }} Harold throws a dagger at a targeted enemy reducing target's armor and magic resist and marking the enemy For 4 seconds. While marked all stacks of opportunity become vulnerable stacks. If this ability activates 5 stacks of Harold's passive. The mark will spread to the nearest enemy champion with the most stacks. Upon activation the target immediately gains 2 stacks of opportunist. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 90/95/100/105/110 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Harold tosses a smoke grenade into an area covering a 500 unit circle dealing damage and leaving a smoke cloud at the area for 8 seconds. while enemy champions are in the smoke cloud all opportunity stacks become vulnerable stacks. if an enemy has 5 vulnerable stacks while in the smoke cloud Harold can reactivate this ability. |leveling = |cooldown = 140/110/90 |cost = 60/100/140 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Harold dashed to an enemy Champion dealing massive damage ignoring all shields and barrier and a 33% of the enemy champion's armor if the target survives the champion gain a stalker's mark reducing healing by 90% and losing 20% of the champions armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. |leveling = :450/500/550 |cooldown = 90/80/70 |cost = 200/250/300 |costtype = mana }} }} Category:Custom champions